Hermanos
by Shiji
Summary: Ubicado algunos años después de R2 y como pudo haber sido las cosas para la realeza de Britannia


**Hermanos**

Hola a todos! Esta es la primera vez que me animo a escribir algo de este fandom, pero despues de estar leyendo varios fic de por aqui no me pude resistir :)

Declaimer: Code Geass no me pertenece y hago esto sin motivos de lucro.

**Hermanos**

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde aquel fatídico día en el que ella perdió a su amado hermano y el mundo su más grande dictador. Habían pasado 68 años y si bien el crimen seguía en algunas lugares no era realmente grave, el mundo se había vuelto un lugar más amable, un lugar donde incluso los débiles podían vivir junto a los fuertes sin ser reprimidos.

Ella había sido la 100ma emperatriz del Sacro Imperio de Britania, su gobierno había sido justo y bajo su mano había progresado no solo Britania sino todos los países asociados a la FUN, su hermano Schnizel había tenido mucho que ver pero los mayores proyectos que habían conquistado el corazón del mundo habían sido propuestos por ella.

Se había casado por un acuerdo político pero al paso de los años el amor había surgido, tres herederos al trono cada uno diferente del otro pero todos con el pensamiento de dar todo por su gente. Una de las mayores discusiones que tuvo con su esposo fue el nombre de sus hijos ella quería tener a un Lelouch a su lado pero no sería aceptable ya que era un nombre blasfemo para la humanidad.

Aun recordaba el primer aniversario de la liberación de la humanidad al lado de su esposo, como era una costumbre ella se había cerrado al mundo dejando ese día para llorar a su hermano recordando todos los años en los que estuvieron juntos, las risas infantiles en la villa de Aries y las comidas tranquilas en la casa de los Ashford. Él le había preguntado "¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien que hizo tanto daño?" por lo que ella le había respondido "Yo no lo recuerdo como un frio dictador sino como el cariñoso hermano que se enfrentó al emperador solo por mi bienestar, el hermano que cuidó de mi durante 10 años con toda dedicación y cariño, esa es la razón por la que aun lo amo" El nunca más la había cuestionado sobre sus sentimientos hacía su hermano.

Todo eso pasaba por su mente mientras yacía recostada en una lujosa cama en Pedragón, había tenido una buena vida y esta llegaba a su fin, sólo había una cosa de la que se había arrepentido siempre y fue no haberle dicho a su hermano lo mucho que lo amaba.

Un viento frío entro por el gran ventanal que daba vista al jardín, ella no se inmuto le gustaba deleitarse de los aromas que podría traer consigo el viento, consecuencia de su antigua ceguera, empezó a analizarlos: tierra mojada, pasto recién podado, lilas, rosas, gardenias y narcisos, había un olor más en el aire uno al que no podía ponerle nombre pero que le causaba una extraña nostalgia, se pregunto si no sería el olor de la muerte que viene por ella pero cuando el viento dejo de soplar todos los demás se disiparon dejando sólo esa fragancia y sin más distractores su mente empezó a buscar a que pertenecía aquel aroma.

Abrió los ojos de repente e intento incorporarse para buscar el origen de aquella esencia, deseando encontrarlo para desengañarse pero no había luz que revelara ni la más mínima sombra, el latido de su corazón se había elevando y retumbaba en sus oídos, el esfuerzo era demasiado para su débil cuerpo y su respiración se volvió pesada y trabajosa.

Una mano presiono ligeramente su hombro volviéndola a recostar, ella conocía ese mano de dedos largos cual pianista, amable y cálida, pero mientras que su corazón gritaba de emoción su cerebro le decía que era imposible. Con un poco de esfuerzo toco un botón en la cabecera de su cama y una suave luz se encendió.

Ahí estaba él, el mismo joven de 18 años que había visto la ultima vez, con una sonrisa tierna que durante años tuvo que imaginar y que por fin ahora podía ver.

-Herma...- No puedo terminar, su garganta se cerro y las lagrimas caían de sus ojos amatistas, su mano tomo vida propia y toco el rostro intentando asociar la forma a la imagen, todos sus sentidos no podían estar equivocados era realmente él.

-Hola Nunally- Su voz y su sonrisa no hicieron más que confirmarlo, los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes mientras que con sus débiles brazos abrazaba a quien más había amado en su niñez.

Él la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras que hacia pequeños circulos alrededor de su espalda para tranquilizarla.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, estoy tan orgulloso de ti- le dijo mientras dejaba un beso en su cien -Perdóname no debí haber venido, pero no podía dejarte ir sin decirte que te ame, te amo y te amaré por el resto de la eternidad, mi dulce hermana.

Ella no entendía que estaba pasando, porque si su hermano estaba vivo no había ido a visitarla, ella lo había extrañado tanto, se alejo un poco para decírselo pero cuando vio la delgada mano que estaba en la mejilla de su hermano y asimilo que era la suya, fue hasta ese momento en el que cayó en cuenta que el tiempo no había pasado por él, lucía exactamente igual al día de su muerte y recordó todas las cosas que vio aquel día cuando lo toco, y no pudo más que comprender que él estaba muerto y los muertos no visitan a los vivos.

-Te amo Lelouch, siempre serás mi amado hermano- le dijo mientras se perdia en sus ojos amatistas tan diferentes a los de ella.

Una pesadez se apodero de su cuerpo y ella sabía que era el momento de partir, sonrió, había podido ver a su hermano no había nada que la atara ya ha este lugar por lo que se dejo arrastrar al sueño del que sabía no despertaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había llegado justo a tiempo, pero eso sólo lo dejo más vulnerable de lo que hacía mucho no estaba, el cuerpo de ella descansaba en sus brazos, ella tenía una suave sonrisa que parecía que solo estaba durmiendo, soñando con algo especialmente feliz.

A pesar de los años no había quitado un ojo de ella procurando estar al corriente de su vida, asegurándose de que era feliz, así había sido y él se conformaba con saber que ella estaba bien hasta que se anuncio que la emperatriz estaba muy enferma y que su hijo mayor tomaría posesión del trono para quitarle estrés a su madre fue ahí cuando corrido por medio mundo para llegar hasta este lugar.

Le había sorprendido que no estuviera en un hospital con todos los cuidados necesarios para una persona como ella, pero viéndola ahora se dio cuenta que no estaba realmente enferma era el paso del tiempo el que la había puesto en cama.

-A esto me refería cuando te dije que los usuarios del Geass recorrían su camino en soledad- La voz de C.C. lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

-Pero tu aun sigues aquí-

-Yo soy tu cómplice ¿recuerdas? -Una sonrisa irónica paso por su rostro recordando viejos tiempos.

Dejo suavemente el cuerpo de su hermana en la cama inconscientemente la arropo como solía hacerlo hace tiempo, le dio un último beso en la frente antes de salir por la ventana sabiendo que C.C. lo estaba siguiendo.

A lo largo de los años las personas que había conocido habían ido muriendo poco a poco. Fue entonces cuando C.C. le dijo que eso era lo más duro de la eternidad ver como todo cambia y mientras que ellos se quedan congelados en el tiempo. A él no le había importado, al menos hasta hoy, la noche en la que su más grande motivación se había ido.


End file.
